Wedding Crash
Wedding Crash is the thirteenth level in Castle Crashers. The Conehead Groom can hit hard and fast, so players should be careful. On Insane Mode, this is one of the most difficult boss fights in the entire game along with the 3rd boss fight found in the Wizard Castle Interior level. Walkthrough After breaking through a window in the Flowery Field level, you and the other Gray Knights will fall through the window and land in the middle of a wedding. The player(s) will land safely on the cake, but the gray knights will die on contact. The Conehead Groom will rush the Green Princess out of the scene, and the other Coneheads will begin attacking you: * Wave 1: 5 Coneheads; 2 will be there the moment you arrive, while the other 3 move out from behind pillars when the player moves to the right. * Wave 2: 5 Coneheads. All of them move from behind pillars. During Waves 1-2, Tables will lie next to the pillars with food and Gold on them. Players can use these by attacking the tables in order to obtain the items. * Wave 3: 2 Coneheads; One crashes through a window, while the other approaches from the right. * 'Wave 4: '''3 Coneheads; 2 crash through windows, while the other approaches from the right. When moving to the right, the Groom and an unhappy Green Princess can be seen next to a pipe organ with cannons instead of pipes. The Groom, noticing the player, engages in the fight against them while the Green Princess cheers on the player from the side. Conehead Groom It is recommended that you pin the Groom with heavy attacks ( ) as this does the most damage possible to him. Watch out for his twirling attack as it is extremely deadly. When he hops on the organ and plays you'll need to avoid the target markers on the ground. Move around and watch your feet. Also, keep an eye on the evil Groom as you want to start attacking as soon as he hops back off from the organ. Again, try to pin him to the ground with heavy attacks ( ). He'll hop back on the organ and the next barrage of cannon balls will be a lot faster. Keep moving to avoid being hit and repeat the process until he's been defeated. Also, if you are the Ice Knight, you can spam your magic ice bullet ( ) and keep freezing him to the left, which is a cheap way to win, but you won't take nearly as much damage as if you did the strong attack ( ). This will actually work for any character if their magic is high enough. Simply use the projectile magic to continually knock him down, which makes it very easy. Once the Groom dies, the Cyclops (widely speculated to be the Groom's father) will come out of a nearby bathroom. Once he sees the dead Conehead Groom, he cries due to the death of the Conehead Groom, then grabs him and the Green Princess, and slams through a door to get to the carriage. The Parade level then starts. Weapons * Apple Peeler - Return to this level after acquiring the shovel. After Wave #2, (near the tables with the turkey leg and cookie) you can dig in the carpet and you will find it. * Light Saber - This weapon randomly drops from the Conehead enemies in this level. Animal Orbs ''There are no animal orbs to be found on this level. Notes * Even if all the Gray Knights died in Flowery Field, four will still fall and die at the beginning anyway. * The Cookie along with the Ice Cream Cone, Chocolate Cake, and Whipped Cream Cake only ever appear in this level. * Completing this level will unlock the Church Store. Gallery Cinematic Shocked Conehead.png|Conehead Groom conveying his shock to the player after the latter drops to his level. Soundtrack Trivia * The music that plays throughout the level is Dark Skies by MaestroRage. * The music that plays during the fight with the Conehead Groom is Till Death Do I Impart by MaestroRage and when the Conehead Groom is playing on the piano it's also Till Death Do I Impart, but on the second part of the song. See also * Necromancer's Room Video Walkthrough in Wedding Crash on Normal Mode.'']] Succession Category:Locations